Greystripe's Diary
by CinderPelt11
Summary: A comedy diary through Greystripe's eyes. Starting from "Into the Wild" we work up to Omen of the Stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story that I have written. I have no idea what the reactions are going to be but I love fan fiction so I will often update (Not once a day though...) Please write reviews and recommend my stories if you like them. I am writing 3 books at the minute so keep checking my account! I will read your stories if you ask me. Well here it is. Enjoy :) Cinderpelt x**

Chapter 1

Dear Diary, Today I appeared in some random forest with some other cats. I found information flooding through my brain. At once I wanted to explore but I had to hunt for the clan and feed the elders. I had no idea how I know this exactly, it just felt natural. I became an apprentice 3 days ago and my mentor (Redtail) took me to the training hollow to start practising my moves. I wanted to go to the river separating us from River Clan but Erin Hunter hadn't written that in yet. Bluestar, she's our clan leader, received some dumb prophecy about how fire would save the clan. That's just stupid! I HATE fire. That is one of the first things our mothers tell us, (Fire = bad!) But anyway, being an apprentice is hard, well at least I don't have a life like Ravenpaw. He's scared stiff must days, but he's my friend so I don't care. I don't blame him either, Tigerclaw's a cat you need to look out for! He is the most know-it-all, "I'm the best" kind of cat around. But one thing's for sure, he is totally not a Chuck Norris type! Scourge is you say Erin Hunter? Excuse me Erin, whose diary is this here? Oh who cares. _Anyway_, he'll claw your ears off for nothing, no literally I mean it. He made me pick fleas of the elders the other day for missing a rabbit! Sandpaw and Dustpaw are trouble though (they're the other apprentices by the way.) I don't know what those to do apart from criticize everyone and talk sarcastically about me and Ravenpaw. Life here is pretty good though... UNTIL! Yep, you guessed it. Firestar *cough cough* I mean Rusty came to the clan. (? Rusty becomes leader? Oh god.) How do I even know that? The truth is I do secretly get annoyed at that fiery cat. But first I'll tell you how it happened. One day I was out catching prey, minding my own business... when I spot this fiery orange pelt sitting in the bush sniffing nothing. Honestly, did he see a mouse 'cause if he did he must be blind. There were absolutely NO prey scents there. As I was saying, well he was across the border line so what'd you expect me to do? I pounced. And surprisingly, he fought back. I suddenly recognised the scent. A kittypet. I snarled at him - like a boss. (Oh yeah, sorry Ravenpaw I forgot thats your line.) I've got to admit he had pretty good moves, but what do you expect from a character who turns out to: (SPOILER ALERT)

1. Save the clan from most certain death

2. Save the clan from dogs

3. Save the clan from the fire

4. Illegally fall in love with a medicine cat (like a boss)

5. Illegally feeds RiverClan (with me)

6. Then mate with a cat who practically hissed at us all during our time as apprentices

7. Kills the evil Scourge

8. Becomes clan leader

9. Has two extremely cute and important kits (Squirrelflight & Leafpool)

10. Mentor one of the evilest cats in the whole entire forest!

11. Owwwwwwwww, Erin Hunter was that really necessary, ok ok I'll stop saying spoilers now

12. Oh, and Fires... Owwwwwww!

Back to the story. He actually nearly beat me. I said _nearly._ Don't think I was beaten. All of a sudden, Bluestar and Whitestorm appeared and offered the cat into the clan. All that hard work for nothing! Then there was this boring lecture from Bluestar bla bla bla... Finally, we left the cat to go back to his beloved twolegs. He had actually seemed like a pretty nice cat. Back at camp, I dreamt of mice and orange coloured toms that night. So that's basically the last week or so.

Bye for now, Greystripe :)

**Hello again, so what did you think? Should I continue? Just a rough idea that I wrote when I was bored. Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have written another chapter of Greystripe's diary. I wasn't sure what to write in this chapter so I am re-reading the book. If you really enjoyed reading a warrior's book please recommend it to me! I MIGHT add something extra to the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :) Cinderpelt x **

Chapter 2

Dear Diary, Last night Rusty joined our clan. I know a few cats have taken an immediate disliking to him, especially Tigerclaw! Yesterday, he came to camp with Redtail dangling limply in his jaws. There had been this really pointless battle over sunningrocks. Redtail was dead. Bluestar was really upset and refused to be moved from Redtail's body. Everyone's really upset and shocked at his death. Tigerclaw said that Oakheart had killed Redtail and that he had avenged Redtail by killing Oakheart. When he mentioned Oakheart Bluestar gazed off dramatically into the distance. I thought something really cool was about to happen... But nothing did, so I just went to the training hollow with Rusty.

Ten things you need to know about stuff I haven't mentioned:

1. Rusty had a fight with Longtail

2. Rusty lost his collar (Thank god!)

3. Rusty tore Longtail's ear

4. Longtail hates Rusty

5. Longtail doesn't trust Rusty

6. Rusty isn't even called Rusty anymore

7. He's called Firepaw

8. Rusty is i... I mean Firepaw is involved in probably the most important prophecy ever and is destined to save the clans

9. Lionheart is the new deputy

10. Longtail **HATES **Firepaw even more than yesterday and has made a gang with Tigerclaw and Darkstripe

So, where am I in all this? You wanna know? Well, Firepaw is obviously one of the most important cats in this clan now. (Even though he doesn't know it.) Me, oh yeah I'm the sidekick! _FUN! _ Firepaw is currently sharing mentors. Guess who he has? Yep, Tigerclaw! The other day I actually caught Tigerclaw flirting with Goldenflower behind the nursery! I mean seriously, that would never work out. They'd probably have two really important kits that go on a giant quest together with some other cats to see some sleeping badger named after a time of the day. Anyway, after learning all the boundaries with Tigerclaw and Lionheart we went back to camp to find Sandpaw and Dustpaw were going to the gathering. Firepaw was fascinated though. Honestly, you'd think he'd only just joined the clan and wasn't even warrior blood. In fact, you might even think he was some ex-kittypet! Firepaw even tried to murder me when I was hunting the other day. He said he thought I was an enemy but, I have my suspicions. We found a fox as well, a right ugly thing! So basically that's my week. And I thought Ravenpaw's life was bad.

**So, what do you think? It's been really frustrating writing this paragraph because my laptop keeps underlining the characters names in red saying "Word not found". So I just added all the cats names to my dictionary. Also my Microsoft office started playing up but it's sorted now. Guess what's coming next chapter? Wait and see! Please leave your reviews and recommend this story :) Oh yeah by the way, I started to try and add some humour. Please tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys, so as I said I'm going to do something special this** **week. And right now, as I type this, I have no idea what it's going to be. You see, I was bored of writing my normal chapters so I decided to throw in something different! So here goes, :) enjoy:**

**20 things Firepaw does in his spare time:**

**1. Thinks of ways to kill Tigerclaw**

**2. Stares at secret picture of Spottedleaf he hides under the ground**

**3. Thinks of comebacks for Sandpaw and Dustpaw**

**4. Writes his autobiography for the day he needs it (That cat thinks he's way more popular than he actually is)**

**5. Begs Erin Hunter that he becomes leader (Which is obviously not going to happen)**

**6. Begs Erin Hunter to make him the most loved, popular cat in the world**

**7. Begs Erin Hunter that on every page she mentions how much he looks and acts like Chuck Norris**

**8. HATES Tigerclaw**

**9. Watches "My Little Pony" and "Teletubbies" secretly**

**10. Gazes at himself in the mirror**

**11. Grooms himself**

**12. Goes for a McDonalds down the road **

**13. Goes to heritage estate agents to look for a new dream forest for him and Spottedleaf**

**14. Tells Spottedleaf how pretty she is**

**15. Cooks waffles**

**16. Eats ice-cream**

**17. Sneaks off to twoleg place to eat cookies and to watch Eastenders**

**18. Pulls funny faces at the kits**

**19. Cries in his nest because Chuck Norris said he's got no skill**

**20. Plays tennis with Smudge**

Chapter 3

Dear Diary, Today Firepaw went out hunting alone and still wasn't back at after four hours. I went to consult Bluestar, but she'd gone too. It seemed four warriors had gone so I went to ask Mousefur and Halftail. And guess what? They had no idea. I decided Spottedleaf would probably know, as she knows most things nowadays. But she just started ogling over Firepaw. God, you'd think these she-cats would know perfection when you saw it- (I mean me of course!) Finally, he came back to camp. But he wasn't alone. He was with Bluestar! I prayed to god that she hadn't found out about me and Firepaw's secret scheme to take over the whole forest. And the fact that we ate all of her prey. And that we wet our de... yeah, you get the whole idea. I'm not as goodie goodie as I seem. There was also another scent mixed in with their normal smell. Shadow Clan? No, more like stale shadow clan? A grey she cat limped into the clearing. There were gasps of horror from the queens as they instantly pulled their kits back into the nursery protectively. I heard snippets of their hushed whispers. "...eats kits!" "...it's Yellowfang..." and "Shadow clan's old medicine cat?..." Halftail just yawned and went back to sleep again as if nothing was happening. Cinderkit threw a leaf at Yellowfang's paws before being dragged into the nursery with Frostfur's tail wrapped around her. Brackenkit, joining in with his sister's playfulness, crept out and jumped on Yellowfang's tail, before he too got pulled into the nursery by Goldenflower's tail. Yellowfang turned around and hissed at the kits, who mewed in fear. Bluestar said Yellowfang was to stay. Firepaw, who had illegally fed Yellowfang and himself, was punished by having to look after the grumpy cat. 10 things you need to know about Yellowfang: (SPOILER ALERT!)

1. After Spottedleaf is murdered she is new medicine cat

2. Her apprentice is none other than Cinderpelt, Fireheart's old apprentice

3. She is an angry ball of fluff

4. She was accused of killing Raggedstar

5. It was actually Brokenstar

6. That fact isn't even about Yellowfang

7. She illegally mated with Raggedstar

8. Her son was Brokenstar

9. She blinded him and fed him deathberries

10. She died in a fire trying to save an elder

So, Yellowfang is a pretty grumpy, clever and loyal cat. After Firepaw escaped is punishment, Yellowfang started to be treated as one of the clan. Everything was peaceful in camp, ... until. Until... A wail rang out from the nursery. Frostfur's kits had gone! And someone was dead...

...TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4!

**Hi guys. The reason I left it on a cliff-hanger, (even though you can probably guess who dies), is because I really need to read some more of the book. Next chapter, you find out who dies, the next prophecy comes and some more of everyday life! Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)**


End file.
